Bride of Trancy
by Itachi's luv slave
Summary: Arianna Delacroix finds herself trapped in a abusive marriage with Lord Trancy. she longs to escape him but with no way out she begins to lose hope. Will Ciel be her salvation or will she fade into despair? TRIGGER WARNINGS: abuse,relationship abuse
1. Chapter 1

"How did you know about that? I never told you!" Arianna said nearly spitting out her tea

Alois shrugged, setting down his own teacup. "I think you did, you just forgot." He lied smoothly.:

the Marquis sat her cup down and stared at the Earl "no.. im certain i did not. not something like that"

The blond picked up a cookie from the tray between them, taking a bite from the treat. After chewing and swallowing, he responded. "Hmm, well, you must've, how else would I know?" He replied, his tone one of false casualness and trustworthiness.

"i-i dont know.." Arianna looked down at her hands. she never told anyone. her maid would never speak a word of this against her wishes, then how…? she looked into those icey blue eyes "have.. have you been following me?"

Alois feigned a slightly hurt look. "Following you? Why would I do such a thing, my dear?" He asked. "I would never do something like that!"

"you would if you knew i was still talking to Ciel" she charged. her betrothed had forbidden her from having contact with the blue haired earl. of course she deifnatly went against was her friend ans she had a right to see him

"I have other ways of doing things than following you, my love," The Earl's gaze was menacing, though his voice remained sickly sweet. He leaned across the table, till his face was just inches from hers. "I know things, Arianna. Don't think you can keep secrets from me."

Arianna's breath became shakey from his gaze, but she pushed herself to be brave, she was not going to let him intimidate her "then don't think you can control me!"

He put his hands on her shoulders, a feather-light touch as he stared into her eyes. "Oh, but I can, I can. You can't keep secrets, you can't run, you can't hide. You're mine."

she turned her face away from Alois pushing his hands way as well. "dont touch me! i may be your fiancee but you dont own me" Arianna said difiantly

"Did I say you could push me away? Did I say **you** could touch **me**?" He asked steadily, before striking her across the face with the back of one hand. It wasn't a particularly hard slap, it wouldn't mark, but his ring left a somewhat deep scratch across her cheek.

Arianna let out a scream, she was surprised that Alois had struck her. she raised a trembling hand to her cheek."y-you hit me.." she stuttered her lilac colored eyes filled with fear

Alois nodded. "You need to remember who is in control, Arianna, my love. It isn't you," He said softly. "Would you like a bandage now?"

Arianna gave him a indignant wasnt even going to apologize! was this the kind man she was going to marry in a few days? she got out of her seat. "im going home!" she declared, storming out of the room.

"Wait, you can't leave!" Alois said, racing after her. Just as quickly as it had come, his smoothly menacing attitude melted away, leaving an innocent, childlike demeanor behind. He didn't want to be left to be lonely, he didn't like being alone. "You can't go!" He pleaded, catching her by the shoulder.

she gave Alois a confused look, first he was cruel and menancing now hew as acting all childlike and wrong with him? "i can and i will. ive had enough of you for one day"

"No, no, don't! Don't leave me by myself!" He begged. Even Alois himself wasn't sure where his real feelings ended and his facade began. Two things in life he desired more than anything; to never be out of total control, and to never be alone.

she stop walking to the door. how did she know this wasnt some act he was putting on? "why should i?" Arinna turned around and crossed her arms

"Because I love you," He replied smoothly, taking her hands in his own and giving her a pleading look. "I love you and need to you stay." He kissed her hands tenderly "I lost my temper a bit, im sorry love"

a twinge of conflict blossomed in her heart. at that moment her maid Margret came out of the room "did you still want the carriage summon madam?" Arianna looked at Margret then back at Alois "uh..no, ive change my mind, everythings fine"

Alois flashed a bright, white-toothed grin at her answer, throwing his arms around his fiancée. "I knew you wouldn't leave me all by my lonesome!"

Arianna smiled nervously putting her arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2: the wedding daynight

**Chapter 2: the wedding day/night**

Nobles and gentry from all around her invited, eager to see the last Daughter of Delacroix be married off.

"Beautiful! youre a vison of confidence dear" her mother gushed fixing her long veil. "if I look so confident, then why am I so nervous?" she mumbled looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was full and form fitting , the bodice was decorated in lace and silk while the skirt dawn lace and pearls.

"just a shot of nerves that's all dear, you do just fine"

the music began to play as Arianna marched bravely down the aisle. everyone looked on with eagerness. Alois stood proudly with the priest and Claude by his side. as the Preist spoke she couldnt help but feel this wasnt right, like Alois wasnt the person she was meant to be up here with. she looked over her shoulder to see her guess. she could see her freinds and family along with all the know gentry. her sight feel on him. the blue haired male she had known all her sat in the back with a solemn look on his face

Arianna snaps out of her train of thought when the priests clears her thought at her."do Arianna you take Alois to be your husband? for better or worse? richer or poorer? in sickness and in heath? till death do you part?" he asked again. Alois looked at her expectingly

"oh! um.. yes. i do" she nodded, slightly embarrassed she wasnt paying attention. "by the power invested in my you are now husband and wife. may now kiss the bride " Alois smiled bringing her close into a kiss.

in the far back the Earl of phantomhive watched Arianna and Alois sealed their union with a kiss, jealously and regret bubbled up in his couldnt he had been man enough to confess his feelings when he had the chance? maybe he'd be up there with her instead of his rival.

as the evening drove on the ballroom was filled with laughter and chatter. Alois and Arianna swayed to the tempo of the music,stopping every so often when people would approach to wish them well

in the corner of his Alois noticed the blue haired Earl slowly tighten his grip on Arianna as if he feared she'd be snatched away.

"Ciel" he greeted calmly "Alois" he greeted back in a monotone voice, his blue eye landed on Arianna "congradulations on your wedding. look beautful Arianna-pardon me i mean Lady Trancy" he corrected getting a sickening feel just addressing her under that name. Wanting to say so much but not sure if it was appropriate she simply bowed. without another word Ciel bowed back and turned on heel

**~~(Later that evening)~~**

Arianna shifted nervously. she had just became Lady Trancy and now it was her wedding maid Margret prepared her, sliding on her nightgown. "dont worry madam it will all be alright, the wedding night is always a bit scary" she comforted spraying a little perfume on her.

just then the door came open Alois entered their bedroom "leave us. i wish to be alone with my new bride" he ordered smirking at Arianna. Margret bowed and left imediately Alois locking the door turned to her, his eyes staring as if looking into her soul. she could only smile nervously. soon he began peeling away his clothing, starting with his coat,then moved onto his shirt and tie

"theres nothing to be frightened of, my dear, were married now" he mused now shirtless and struttng towards her. he reached over to brush his fingers through her hair, taking a lock of it and smelling it gingerly "so beautiful" the Earl sighed. the firmly pushed her making her fall back on the bed. Alois quickly straddled her. he ripped opened her night gown, exsposing her bare breast. Arianna yelped rushing to cover herself but Alois pulled her arms away. "ah,ah,ah no hiding these from me, theyre all mine now" he leaned down to give her nipple a lick. she jumped at the new sensation. he flicked his tongue against it a few time before wrapping his lips around it, suckling one nipple while pinching and tugging the other. Arianna began feeling this warm sensation growing between her legs

a moan escaped from her lips,she squirmed under him. soon becoming bored of this, Alois ripped thre rest of the gown off. he grinned lewdly at her nude form, his eyes landed on her neither regions

"mmm doesnt that look delicious? it'd look even better shaved bald" he said leaning down, he reached over running his fingers up and down her slit. "just look at you, already wet. your practically dripping!" he said elatedly prodding his finger against her opening. soakning them in her wetness. not another second pass and he pushed them deep inside,soon thrusting them in and out

Ngh... hmm... ah ah!" Arianna moaned. Alois looked down at Arianna, grinning lewdly"feels good doesnt it?" just when she thought she couldnt take it any more Alois pulled back licking his slicked fingers clean. "just you wait it gets even better"

the blonde haired Earl un did his trousers taking them off and tossing it aside. hegrabbed her legs pulling them apart, lining himself up between them. without warning he plunged cried out as the sudden intrusion, a bit of blood dripped down his cock "good your a virgin. wouldnt want you to be used goods" he groaned

"Alois... it hurts." Arianna cried but Alois grinned, and started to thrust into her. her body trembled as Alois went in and out. Arianna curled her toesin response to the sensation. The dark skinned girl continued to scream and moan. The blonde forcefully pushed his whole cock into Arianna's tight cunt "fuck youre bloody tight!" "Ahh... mhn... ahh ahh ahh..." she moaned louder, and louder. Alois shut her up with a kiss,pushing his tongue inside,swirling it around hers. Alois wanted more, so he spread her legs wider. instinctively she wrapped her legs around Alois' waist. he pushed deeper touching a spot she never knew she had

"f-fuck I'm going to cum " Alois moaned out. Arinanna was unable to say a world due to the overwhelming mixture of pain and pleasure Alois moaned and bit her shoulder blade as he came. Arianna felt the hot liquid flow inside, at the same time a clear liquid flowed out of her cunt. Alois panted giving his wife a pleased look, he pulled out and rolled over on his side. Arianna glanced over at him tiredly as she drifted off to sleep

**end pf chapter 2**

**hey guys sorry this took so long. theres been so much going on. hope your enjoying this so like then went smoothly on the wedding night. will their marraige be as smooth? find out in th next chappy**


End file.
